Halloween Night
by Hot Ice Cold Fire 72
Summary: There's a fake invitation for Bladebreakers. But it turns out to be a trap. How are they going to get back safely? And Kai's hiding something. Will the boys and girls are going to get out alive? or will they get stuck in the past ?
1. The Invatation

**hey , guys . This is my first fanfic . Please tell me if i am good or not. Please also ignore the grammatical errors .Enjoy!**

 **\- HICF**

Halloween Night

Chapter 1 Invatation

"No Tyson."

"Pretty please"

" I said no ."

" Awwww , for 3 hrs. only Kai. Please."

"NO TYSON."

Ray winced as he heard Tyson trying to convince Kai to let them go to the Halloween Party at Demolition Boy's . Kai's sudden outburst had quiten down Tyson for a while , but Ray was 100% sure that Tyson would start moaning and crying that Kai was not letting them go to a party and stare at Kai with big puppy dog eyes . And Kai would lost it and give them punishment to do 100 push ups or 80 laps.

Befour any of this could happen Ray swiftly entered the room and digested the scene . Kai was sitting on the couch massaging his temples and Tyson was pouting and glaring at floor as if trying to bore a hole through it. Max was looking as though he was in between a really amusing tennis match. Ray saw Tyson giving him a look that clearly meant I wanna go!. Ray motioned him that I've got this.

He seated himself beside Kai .

" Umm, Kai?"

"Hn."

" Why dont you let us go ?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Ray got second thoughts that he shoudn't have interfaired at all.

" Because I don't fucking believe you would be able to handle yourself ."

Tyson opened his mouth probably to tell Kai that he was big enough to handle himself, but Ray's glare and Max's smack on the arm quitened him down.

Kai sighed and said " Alright , but here is a catch ; you would be back by 10:30 sharp or you all have to sleep on the bench outside ."

Tyson's mouth hung open . He launched himself on the captain and hugged him so tightly as if Kai was his soul mate.

" Get off me Tyson ." Tyson got off , grinning stupidly.

But Ray had other thoughts , he leaned towards Kai and whispered "Why don't you come along to?"

Kai stared. " I mean ... in that case you would be able to keep an eye on us and make sure we reach home on time ." Ray suddenly thought that he had pushed Kai too much. He gulped and said "but if you don't wanna come than its fine."

"Fine. I will go with you"

Tyson cheered and Max whooped so loudly that Ray was pretty sure that they had woken up the entire hotel by now.

 **So what do you think? Was it good or bad. Please tell me by reviewing cause it can make an author's day. 5 reviews for next chapter's update .**

 **\- HICF**


	2. Trapped!

**Hey guys i am back . Firstoff I wanna thank Cutetyhil as she was the first one to review. I forgot to add disclaimer in the 1st chapiee.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Beyblade but i own some characters in the story who'll make there appearance very soon.**

 **so here's the 2nd chapter .**

Chapter 2 Trapped!

"How many times i have to tell you to sit down! "

Now it was time for Ray to get annoyed . Tyson was sitting next to him and constantly jumping up and down .And Ray regreted that he had volunteered to sit with Tyson on the back seat. He could also see Kai's face in th rearview mirror . His Most Annoying Captain was behind the driver's seat and was smirking contuniously. While Max was trying hard to keep a staight face .

"i just wanna know when we will reach there" Tyson whined

"For the tenth and the last time Tyson , SHUT UP!" Ray yelled.

Tyson mumbled something under his breath and slumped into his seat. but he also knew that there's nothing scarier than an Angry Ray. Not even the Pheonix Wielder.

Tyson stayed quite for not more than 5 minutes which angered Ray so much that he stopped the car and switched seats with ''Dear Old Maxie ."

Kai pulled over to Hillary's house and honked.

Hillary jogged to the car ,her bubbly and cheerful mood was not so bubbly or cheerful. she looked a little down but she managed a smile when she came closer to the car.

Ray noticed this , his anger faded at once and was replaced with genuine concern.

"What happened Hills ?"

"Nothing to worry about. It's just-just that I don't feel good today, nothing else ."

Ray knew something was wrong but he didn't push her more. but even in hs gut he didn't feel quite rigt about this whole thing.

after about half an hour, they reached the destination. Ray expected it to be spooky mansion or something but it turned out to be a normal apartment .

"The invetation says that its on the 13th floor ." Kai muttered.

They boarded a lift since the lights were out and people trying to get the generator to also Tyson didn't wanted to climb the stairs in dark especially not on Halloween. They entered the lift and Hillary pressed the button . The doors were closed . Suddenly Ray realized something and shoved Max to press the stop button. It didn't work.

"What happened Ray?"Max asked.

Ray mumbled something.

"What?"

"Didn't any of you noticed that lights were out ?"

"Umm... yeah " Slowly it began to dawn on Kai.

"The lights are out." He spoke updruptly.

"Exactly , the elevators don't work without electricity. It's a fucking trap. We're trapped!"

 **So, What do you think?I know the chapters are small but please give me a break.**

 **Please review and I won't be updating soon as in September my exams will says hello to me.**

 **sorry for that...**

 **I know Kai's bit OOC but that's the catch in my story. In the following chapters you'll know why.**

 **GOOD NIGHT!**


	3. Amethyst and Kaya?

They didn't know what to do. So, they just waited for the door to open and to see what's there for them. Everyone was scared. But they holded on for each other. But Kai looked as though he just got punched in the face. He looked devastated and almost nervous.

At last, the doors went Ding! But they weren't prepared for what they saw.

A little girl in a bloodied tore white frock. She looked up at them. She was a little girl, not more than 5 years. She had mahogany hair that came till her shoulders and large innocent amethyst purple eyes. She stared at them and screamed and ran into the dark hallway.

Exactly 2 seconds later she came back, screaming and hid behind Kai's legs. peeking from behind.

Ray considered the dark hallway and could make out a figure carrying something that horribly looked like a ….

"A Meat Cleaver." Kai whispered.

He then looked at Ray and a silent understanding passed between them.

Kai grabbed the small girl and Max while Ray grabbed Hillary and Tyson both too much scared and frozen to even move.

The figure came close and they could just make out a man. He raised the cleaver above his head and prepared to strike when suddenly Kai yelled "Run!" and everyone sprinted of to two different directions. The cleaver hit the elevator floor with such a force that it would had shattered their skulls into bits. Kai kicked the guy in the ass and send him crashing into the elevator punched random buttons and backed off. The doors closed.

Ray then realized that he hadn't even left the breath took.

The little girl looked at Kai and poked him. He looked down at her. "Thank you."

Kai blinked. He bent on one knee to come face to face with her. "Hey Kiddo," Kai said softly and in a gentle voice that the Blade breakers never heard. "Mind telling me your name?"

The girl gave a big smile" Amethyst." "That's a beautiful name. I'm Kai. that black haired guy is Ray. The blondie is Max. That girl over there is Hillary. And the thick head glutton is Tyson.

"Hey!"

Everyone cracked up. "where are your parents Kiddo?"

Amethyst pointed upwards "They went to meet the God few years ago."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. "Then whom do you live with" Ray asked.

Amethyst looked at him. "With Kaya."

Hearing the name Kai, who was already pale, became deathly pale.

 **Done!**

 **It's my maths exam tomorrow but I got bored so I started to write.**

 **Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R &R.**


	4. What The Heck?

They walked through the dark hallway. first time Ray appreciated Kai for smoking; he had, by chance, matchsticks with him. **(a/n I know Kai doesn't smoke but it's for the story only.)** They took the cleaver's handle and lit it. Kai, who was walking at front with Amethyst dozing off on his shoulder had it. It was maybe the cutest sight Ray had ever seen. Maybe the Phoenix had a softer side too. **(so cute in my head. ;)**

Ray didn't still understand why Kai had paled when he heard that name. What was it? Kiana? no, Kaya. but when he asked Kai about it. He simply told him to mind his own business.

Weird. huh?

Anyways, Ray got tired of hearing Tyson whining that he needs food. (gods, how can a person whine so much?) so he made his way up to the front.

"Ka-."

"Shhhh." Kai hissed at him to keep his voice low and pointed at Amethyst.

"Sorry. "Ray whispered

Kai waved his hand, gesturing him to continue.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you that-that –"

Befour Ray could continue. A loud howl rang through the dark hallway. At least what Ray could figure out was the whole hallway they were walking through was empty because the howl echoed. They froze. Amethyst was now fully awake and was clinging on to Kais muscle t-shirt. An impulse took over them and they started running down the hallway.

Suddenly, Ray stepped on something that went CRUNCH! Ray didn't wait there to see wat it was but it horribly felt like someone's ribcage.

They ran and suddenly they crashed into someone or something or too many someones.

CRASHH!

There was a lot of colourful swearing and shoving.

Suddenly one of the other group's member said menacingly.

"Who are you?"

Ray recognised the voice. How can he even forget it?

"TALA!"

 **Yup, I brought the D-boys in here. By the way, was this one nice? I know it was short but still please REVI** EW.


	5. Kaya strikes again

"Who was that?"

"That is my nose you dolt!"

"Get off me. "

"Is someone sitting on my leg?"

"My nose."

"Was that Bryan?"

"No, it wasn't me, you dumb poverty stricken—"

"Can someone get me a torch or something?"

"MY NOSEEE.!"

"I bet that was Ian."

Suddenly a small light made its way through the darkness. They could make out Kai trying to light the handle again which he accomplishes after nearly burning his hand.

They untangled themselves from everyone and stood straight. While Ian rubbed his nose.

After exchanging stories, they camped there for the night. The d-boys had some food with them which they divided equally much to Tyson's disappointment.

 **(A/N if it is in italics, it means they r talking in Russian.)**

Bryan was staring at the little girl who sat beside Kai like he was the only one she trusts. Kai never let anyone sit so closely except them and maybe _Her…._

"What are you staring at? Take a picture, it'll last but your eyes wont "The 'little' girl snapped at him.

Everyone cracked up.

Bryan looked away, his pale face turned tomato red. He was not happy that someone insulted him be four everyone, especially a 5 years old kid.

" _Who is this little twerp who dares to insult me?"_

The little girl rolled her eyes." It's Amethyst."

 _Everyone stared at her._

"You speak Russian?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She reminded Tala too much about a particular girl who had taken his heart as hers…

" _Umm Tala , Bryan ,Spencer and Ian . Amethyst , well she lives with Her."_

Kai said uneasily.

Kai uneasy? Tala raised his eyebrow. Those two words didn't even make sense together.

 _"Who is her?"_

Kai took a deep breath.

 _"Kaya."_

 **Done! Sorry to update so late but my exams -never mind.**

 **Please RR.**


	6. Reason To Live Again

**Chapter 6 – Reason To Live Again**

They settled for the night. Everyone's snores filled Tala's ears but his thoughts wandered somewhere else.

 ** _Kaya._**

That name gave him shivers. He still couldn't get over with the grief and guilt. That girl was something.

Every time he thought about her. Her face used to pop in his mind. He had this massive crush on her but couldn't even talk to her without stuttering. For other people, she was like a loud and arrogant sister but for her…. Well he just couldn't describe her.

They thought she was dead. He didn't believe that. But eventually he had to move on. But now he had a reason not to be a cyborg. He had a reason to live again.

And it was **_her._**

If that little girl was talking about _his_ Kaya then he would give everything just to talk her again, to feel her warm hug or just to see her.

Her knife throwing skills to her angry face. Her bull's eye shooting to her sacrifice. everything.

 ** _Kaya._**

His heart throbbed. He forced his eyes shut and got lost into a nightmare.

 *****flashback/dream*****

 _They ran. Spencer, Ian and Bryan had escaped. It was just them, left into the living hell._

 _Just two blocks more. After that they would be free._

 _"Just keep running."_

 _"Believe me, I_ _ **am**_ _running." She snapped at Kai._

 _Tala was in the middle, Kai was at the front and She was in the rear._

 _At last, they reached their destination._

 _"women, do you have the code for the lift?"_

 _"Of course, I do."_

 _She made her way to the front and punched the code. The doors swung open. But there was a problem._

 _The lift was too small; for barely two people._

 _They stared at each other._

 _"You two go. I'll cover you up."_

 _"No way."_

 _"What no way? I'm staying and that's final."_

 _"Tala's right. We're not leaving you alone here."_

 _She looked at them mournfully. Suddenly she hugged them both tightly. They hugged her back._

 _She had a faint smell of raspberry and lemon. Tala loved that smell._

 _Suddenly she whispered "I am sorry. Say hello to the stars for me."_

 _Be four they could react, she pushed them both into the lift and closed the shutters._

 _Kai got to his feet and banged the shutters. But his voice sounded too far. She looked at them sadly. Slowly she raised her hand and started punching the buttons for the code._

 _Our elevator started to rise slowly._

 _Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. Tala looked down. He saw her gasp and stumble forward clutching her shirt where blood had started to pour out. Kai stopped banging the shutters. a horrified look crossed his face._

 _She looked up and smiled at them sadly and coughed some blood. Then she fell on the floor. her soul left her body. Her milk-pale face turned complete white. Then she vanished from their sight as they were rising to the outer world. Tala suddenly found his voice back._

 _"KAYA."_

 _***_ _ **flashback/nightmare ends**_ _***_

Tala gasped and sat up. He looked around. He was just dreaming. Thank the Gods.

Hey, wait. When did **_he_** started believing in god, huh?

"You were having a nightmare, right?"

He looked around and saw the neko-jinn, looking at him a concern look plastered on his face.

"Hn."

Tala didn't know why but a smile crossed his pale face.

"What are you smiling for?" Ray frowned.

"Because I have a reason to live again."

 **I did it. At last my exams are finished. Please review as it's my longest chapter.**


	7. Despair

**In this chapter, Amethyst will speak the name which she called Kaya with. Ignore the errors and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(a few hours before Blade Breakers met Amethyst)**

She sprinted through the dark hallway.

'No, I can't let them catch me. No, not again. 'she thought. Her blue hair whipped around her as she ran in her full speed. If she ran in Olympics, surely, she would've bagged the first prize.

But right now, it didn't matter. She need to direct them away and give Amethyst enough time to escape.

She slowed down a little hoping desperately that she lost them. But yells and gunfire told her that they were close. She cursed and picked up pace. If they catch her, they would turn her into complete Cyborg. And there was no way in this whole world she was going to let them do _that_.

She hoped that Amethyst was clever enough to find the elevators and run away. She heard the guards coming closer.

'How did they come so close?' she thought. Then she realised that she was drained. She had been running for hours now.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot. White hot, searing pain spread in her right leg. She stumbled and staggered.

'No, not now' was the only thing she could think. But she knew that the chase was over.

But still she limped, determine to fight till the end.

Another gunshot. This one hit her shoulder. She couldn't carry one. She had felt pain before. Compared to that it was nothing. But she knew somehow that this bullet was not normal. This one was the one which makes you go unconscious for an hour, starting the minute, they enter your body.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but they refused….

XxxxxxxxxX

Amethyst opened her eyes. She was crying. She didn't know why but she felt like her 'Blue' was in pain. She had a vivid nightmare about that creepy purple-head guy who owned the Abby, was torturing her 'Blue'.

She got up and rubbed her eyes furiously before anyone could she her cry. Then she realised that everyone else was asleep. Just the Red-headed guy called Tala was twisting and turning like he was having a nightmare.

She twisted her head to look at Tyson's watch.

4:30

She sighed. Abby had made her habit to wake up this early, while everyone was snoring away.

She could see that Kai and 'Blue' had some similarities which made her suspicious. 'Blue' had told her some stories about her friends and her brother. First, she thought that was imaginary, but now she wasn't that sure.

She suddenly noticed that Ray was stirring. She waited for him to wake up. He blinked and looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning Amethyst" he said cheerfully.

Then he blinked again and studied her. "you were crying"

It was more like a statement than a question. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

Ray didn't ask any more questions, maybe he thought better of it. A sudden emotion took over so that she had to bit back a sob of despair.

She looked up to the ceiling of the apartment floor, 'Where are you Blue' She thought as more tears poured out of her beautiful amethyst purple eyes.


	8. Traitor

**hey, I'm back. Sorry to update so late. Please don't kill me (gulps). Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 traitor

Tala opened his backpack and took out an energy bar. After tearing of the wrapper he munched it half-heartedly. He couldn't get over the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. He sighed and threw the remaining wrapper inside his backpack.

He looked at the small bonfire they made for the night ( it was assumed as night ). It was still burning merrily. He missed her. Her eyes were just like the bonfire. They used to lure enemies straight into the trap. Like fire looks so beautiful that insects comes close, but when they come too close it burns them alive, turns them into ash. destroys them...,.

'Uggh, why can't i get her out of my mind?' Tala thought. A part of him wanted to forget her.. But there was a small part of him who wanted to tear the whole fucking world just to find her.

Tala sighed again, this was not going to get him anywhere. He was already pretty fucked up and somehow was still a virgin. Dude, the irony of thing!

Everyone thought that he was a man-whore. But noooooo

He may have got lost after some girls but none of them had given him the same feeling he got when he first time saw _his_ woman. He never got involved in well, some activities with girls he met. Except maybe kissing or touching. That didn't count, did it? Getting involved was, in his eyes, an insult to Kaya's memories.

He kept on walking towards the group of bleardy eyed people. Bladebreakers were awake except for Tyson, of course. and all of the demolition boys were awake, even the little Amethyst was awake, chatting with Max.

For some reason the little girl got along well with the Draciel-wielder

Max had that kind of nervous and cute energy around him which attracted people and especially kids. But Tala knew a person like Max won't even last a minute in the abbey.

But...having feelings isn't bad either.

Tala sighed yet again ... then tripped over something... face planted himself.

Everyone cracked up.

Tala got up, cursing colourfully. he picked up the damn thing and for a few moments stared at it.

"I-It's a book"

XxxxxxxxX

Kaya opened her eyes. Her body ached. Her vision was blurry for the moment but they soon adjusted with the bright light. She was lying on something warm an fuzzy and comfortable. She sat up. 'The room is white so i am in infirmiry.' She guessed 'but where?'

She looked down at her gown and could make out the sign of -

"Biovolt." she spoke aloud. Uh-oh.

They caught her. _Shit_.

She looked around. She could she her type of clothes lying neatly on the table. She tore away the wires and I.V. from her body. and tried to stand. instantly, searing pain ran through her leg. But she stood up anyway, Too stubborn to care for herself. She changed her clothes. There was a mirror. She took the comb and untangled her long cobalt blue hair into a tight high pony tail. Her grey bangs covered her forehead.

the mirror image showed a girl around 17 with long blue hair and grey bangs, heavy lidded eyes, a pair of crimson eyes alert and sharp, pale skin, high cheek bones, rugged and sharp jawline, tall lean and atheletic looking, her arms and legs were well muscled but she wasn't buff, her long legs seemed to go on forever and two perfect lips.

She was gorgeous.

Kaya was insanely beautiful.

As she was looking at the mirror, two guards came in with AK-47 in their hands. The taller one ripped of his mask.

He was insanely handsome- Ripped, with masculine fetures, messy black hair and evergreen eyes.

Kaya smiled," _Ryan."_

Ryan smiled.

 _"Agent Rovina_ " He nodded. Rovina is Italian for destruction and demolition. They used these sort of name so no one recognises them. Ryan's name is Agent Scrios (Irish for destruction.).

 _"Who's with you?"_

 _"This girl is Kostya aka Agent Douleur."_ **(A/N Kostya is russian for constant and douleur is french for pain.)**

 _"Lord Boris wants to see you."_

Kaya sighed. she knew that this day will come eventually. the next stuff that happened went away like a blur. And Kaya found herself before Boris.

" _So Rovina,do you agree to the terms?"_

Kaya looked down at the papers in her hand. it was written in russian.

It said that if she agrees to the terms of bringing the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys to him alive or dead, she can take Amethyst with herself and the abbey will leave them alone for the rest of their lives. And she will get _Her Man_ alive to torure or nurture after the abbey is done with him.

If she doesn't, well, Amethyst will be tortured or raped to death and she'll be forced to watch her. And her brother and her childhood friends will be killed or raped or tortured.

She knew Kai would never forgive her for doing this. He would yell at her to save herself. Bryan would not yell at her but would strangle Boris with his bare hands. Spencer would lecture her about families and sacrifice. And Ian would just give her a gun and tell her to shoot everyone who troubles her. And Tala...

 _"You already have betrayed us more than it is necessary. You let the Good for nothing, daughter of the bitch run away,you didn't work according to our plan, You caused the rebellion among the girls and still you aren't grateful that I AM BIENG MERCIFUL TO YOU!?"_

 _"Yeah, You whipped her,shot her ,forced her to watch her best friend getting raped,in short you tortured her and now you are telling her that you are merciful? Dude she was better dead than alive."_ Ryan muttered under his breath.

 _"SILENCE SCRIOS."_ Boris roared.

Kaya tried everything to save her friends and amethyst and now this idiotic piece of fucking shit is telling her to bring them to the bastard she was saving them from. Kaya should've run away with Amethyst so that she wouldn't have to see this-this fucking day.

But it was too late now.

She has to betray them.

She has to become a traitor.

" _I agree to your terms Boris."_

 **So, alot of things happened in this chapter. please Review. Pretty please with cherry on top!**

 **-HICF**


	9. Amethyst's Past

**-HICF**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back. BTW Thanks to Cutetyhil, Rock the Road, Desired of Autum Leaves And Droplets of Blue Rain and devi for their reviews. Umm its been like months since i updated?HeHe. Plz don't kill me. Actually i've been really busy and was not getting any ideas. But now i've written like 4 more chapters an will be posting soon.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Chapter 9 Amethyst's past**

Ryan didn't even thought that Kaya will do such a thing. It's been half an hour since She agreed with Boris's Terms. After checking that she doesn't have any symptoms of any diesease on her and her stability level, Boris odered him to take her to the guest room for some rest and training.

Right now, Ryan was leading her to the room. She had her head down and wasn't talking to him. ryan opened the door. when she entered he closed the door behind him and looked at her.

Ryan could've yelled at her but right now she looked so broken and lost that he coudn't bring himself to.

" _Kaya?"_

She looked up.

" _Why did you agreed with Boris?"_

She shook her head.

 _"Please?"_

 _"Don't."_

 _"Pretty please?"_

 _"I said don't."_

 _"Pretty please with cherry on top?"_

She threw me a disgusting look. " _Fine, To save them. Happy?"_ She snapped.

Ryan frowned. " _To save them you give them to Boris. That's no way for saving woman."_

 _"You won't understand."_

 _"Yeah? Try me."_ She glared daggers at Ryan.

" _You didn't read the terms. It said that if I don't agree than he will take out his anger on Amethyst. I don't want the history to repeat itself again."_

 _"History to repeat itself again?"_

 _"Please. Don't ask."_

Ryan looked at her. She looked as though she'll start crying any moment.

 _"You know, its always better to share things. That makes your heart lighter."_ Ryan said

She looked in his eyes. Swirling green colour met the fiery crimson.

She sighed" _Well after they escaped, Boris transferred me to another cell. The cell was occupied by a really beautiful girl. Her name was Sarah Evans. She was not russian,instead a british. But her skills were marvelous. We both put our heads together and planned a plan against was good at first but..."She trailed off, with a dreamy look in her eyes._

 _"But?" Ryan pressed._

 _"One of Boris's favourites found out and that fucking bitch told Boris about our to Voltaire I was out of bounds for Boris. So he took out his anger on Sarah. They raped her. In front of me...couldn't do anything to save her._

 _She died after giving birth to female. I wanted to kill her right away but-but she had those beautiful purple eyes of Sarah couldn't kill her...named her Amethyst. I didn't wanted to destroy her childhood. As soon as she reached 5, I helped her escaped. Don't know were she is._

 _But we made a plan, better than last one..._

As Kaya told their plans to Ryan, Neither of them knew that another soul was listening to them and a cruel smile came to that person's face.

 **so this is it. plzz R &R and give me some ideas about the story...**

 **-HICF**


	10. Black

**I am so so sorry. It's just that I forgot about it and was out of ideas. around some days back I just opened my laptop and remembered. I am truly very sorry. i know that i dont deserve it but still thanks for waiting so long.**

 **Well here is the chapter.**

 **BLACK**

Kai didn't know why but something was bugging him a lot. Maybe that Kaya was alive or it might be something about Amethyst or that that Tyson was attacking his snack bar in such a way that it reminded Kai of a lion attacking a deer carcass. it was just gross. But somehow a small part of him was longing to see Kaya but there was another part of him which wanted to kill her instantly for what she had done to them. when you are in the Abbey, you tend to think about yourself more than the others, but she didnt think about herself for a second. thats what hurts the most. and bieng her elder brother, he should've saved her instead the other way round.

kai might have been glaring at the wall because tala whispered in his ear." _Earth to Kai_."  
Kai glared at him " _What_ "

" _snackbar_."

 _"im not hungry."_

 _"who cares if you are hungry or not. im just asking you to pass it here."_

Ian, who was listening to the conversation snorted but one look from Kai's face he instantly covered it by coughing.

Bryan sat forward"i think, we should carry on."

there were murmurs of agreement. and everyone started walking what they thought would be east.

Bryan had taken the lead while Kai and amethyst were tailing behind. Amethyst's torn dress was too thin to beat the cold temperature of this place. so tala had generously lend his jacket to her which was so oversized that it came just below her knees. for a 5 year old, she was too thin and small and frail. Affects of Abbey. but just like Kaia when she was small, body structure couldnt tell how much fire was inside her.

in her small hands she was carrying a book which tala had found. it turned out, she had a bit beast of her own. it was an Avocet though its name was Deraang. its element turned out to be wind.

they walked for hours and hours till they reached a strange small opening they entered it and suddenly kai got an instinct to run away as fast as he could but before he could voice his thoughts Tyson saw something shiny and tugged on it hard. Depend on him to screw up something. instantly, th route where hey came from closed and a cool voice spoke from which sounded all yhe diretions said" Well, look whose here." Kai recognised the voice. dread filled him like never before. Suddenly he felt a presence behind and like an idiot he turned only to get hit by something hard on his jaw. then everithing turned black.

XxX


	11. The Changing

**THE CHANGING**

Kaya sat as quietly as possible. they were checking of the possibility of her dying during the processes. They said that her will power was too strong. And then a number flashed upon the screen: 98%. Possibility of dying was 98%. They made her sit on a chair and attached wires on her wrist, temples, shoulder blades and on the base of her neck.

Suddenly, on of the gaurds told Boris that they had caught a group of teenagers. And if Boris would attend them now. But Boris shook his head, and said that he will deal with them tomorrow . Fear caught her throat, What if they had caught up with Amethyst? No, she was too clever for them to find or she hoped so.

Kaya looked around and saw Ryan looking at her, his face expressionless but his eyes were void of emotions. She remembered the rumors that said that Ryan had a big crush on her, was it true? Unfortuanetly she would never get an answer of that question. Or able to tell him that she liked him too. But an image flashed before her eyes : A certain red haired boy smiling at her as he broke his share of bread in half and offered the bigger one to her.

She felt an urge to cry. She knew that she would never remain the same. She would never remember anything. She would never be properly alive again, She would be a puppet Just a puppet.

Suddenly all bravado feeling was gone, she wanted to tear the wires, run and hide in a cupboard. But what will happen to Amethyst? She promised to her that they would meet outside ,Where they would live together happily. She wanted to meet her Brother. Sleep in her home in Canada. She wanted to see Amethyst grow up, meet a nice Guy.

She would give anything to see Sarah again.

They started the computers. She wanted to scream at them to stop. But her voice sort of died in her throat.

 _This is it_ she thought _No more escaping from it now._

They injected a silver liquid in her fore arm and backed off. The Liquid was cold. She could feel it running inside her veins. Slowly everything started swirling. And then everything turned black.

xXx

Ray sat up groggily. His head was hurting. He opened his eyes and for the hundredth time wished that he could find the person who sent them the invitation letter and kick him in his groin. He was in a small room with a small window which was so high that he couldn't reach it. Other than a thin sheet, the room had nothing. The thick metal door had a single small sliding window. and a small gap between the floor and the door from where food can be pushed in.

He didn't know where the others were but hoped they were alright. Suddenly he felt something tapping on the other side of the wall on his left. But the tapping was faint. If Ray wasn't a Necko jinn he wouldn't have been able to hear it properly. Suddenly he realized that the tapping wasn't normal . It was morse code . It took him a whole minute to decipher it. it said 'who are you?'. Ray kicked the wall in morse code to reply ' Ray , and you ?'. a moment later the reply came ' Bryan.' Bryan replied- Where are the others ?' I don't know.' Ray replied. Just before he could tap anything else. The metal door was pushed open and what he saw...

 **Sorry for updating so late. my school is organising Annual event of 2018. and I am in like five performances. So i think you'll understand. Any way , sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. and i would also welcome some ideas about how i should take the story ahead.**

 **Please R &R.**


	12. Infinite

**Ch-Infinite**

Ray's POV

'BRYAN!'

'Shut the fuck up kitten.' He snarled 'They will hear you.'

'Sorry.'

Bryan beckoned him to come out.

'We need to find others.'

...

Boris' POV

Boris sat in his office, quiet happy that bitch Kaya had not died from the experiment.

Instead she survived , completing his 10 years long scientific research. Now she nothing more than a puppet, a low slave who will give her life without any objections, without a second thought.

He took a deep breath and relaxed in his armchair. He was so happy. So happy...

Before he knew it, he fell into a deep slumber.

Around an hour and a half later he woke up to the sound of something scratching against the door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. The scratching continued, creeping him out. It almost sounded like...

He shot to his feet and took out a Glock from his table drawer.

It almost sounded like someone was picking the lock!

He trained his gun at the door, while moving closer.

He could hear voices. Two of them. One was gruff and hoarse while the other was raspy. Almost like they hadn't drink water for a day.

Before he could do anything else,

The door swung open.

...

Ray's POV

He looked around while Bryan raided the gun storage room. They had tied 2 guards not before knocking them unconscious.

They were seriously pathetic. Guards they call themselves.

Bryan tossed the gun to Ray. He catched it with ease and waited till Bryan was done. Honestly, when they discovered this chamber, Bryan looked as though his Christmas came early.

That guy is scary.

Then he asks "You done?"

"No, wait...Just this mace and knuckle rings and this Bobby Pins"

"Bobby Pins?"

"Picketing lockets loser."

"Oh"

Around another half an hour later, Bryan at last satisfied that he was a walking talking destructive machine, they hit the road , well more like corridor.

Ray suddenly realized how thirsty he was. It was almost a day since he last drank. But he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that it wasn't the best time to share it.

They come across a door, which has something written on in Russian. Reading it, Bryan instantly starts to picket it.

"Whose room is it?"

"Boris' " Bryan whispers urgently.

After what seemed like centuaries, Bryan kicked the door open and Ray prayed that there was no one in there. The possibilities were infinite.


	13. Silver

Ch. 12

Silver.

As soon as Bryan kicked the door open, they realized that they were in huge trouble.

Boris stood before them, a Glock similar to the one Ray was holding, trained at their heads. Bryan cursed. While Boris smirked.

"Well well well, Isn't one of my favorite Beyblader standing before me." He said with fake surprise. He smirked at Bryan. His voice had a thick Russian accent.

He had not noticed Ray, who was right behind him.

Bryan felt Ray tense up. And in an instant a gun shot resounded in the room. Boris screamed like a little girl and his gun flew from his hands

Bryan cached it. In a mili second pointed it towards Boris. While releasing a small dark chuckle, he pulled the trigger. It hit Boris right in the middle of his left thigh. Let just say that Bryan had something much more dark stored for him.

Kai's POV.

His head hurt.

Fuck it. Not just his head, his whole body hurt, so bad that he just wanted to get unconscious again. But his body had other plans. Soon he felt himself open his eyes.

Dark.

That's all he could see till his eyes got adjusted. He saw that he was in a cell.

A shiver went down his spine. This was his cell. The cell he spent his childhood in. The cell he hated the most. He panicked. His breathing increased rapidly.

After sometime he forced himself to calm down and think rationally.

So he was back at Abbey. He looked towards the small sliding door which allowed the captors to check the prisoner.

Kai smirked, a plan had already taken a place in his mind.

He shouted, banged the door, screamed on top of his voice, kicked the dooretc. Etc.

After around half an hour his plan seemed to work. He could hear footsteps.

The sliding thingy slid open and light entered the room. Momentarily blinding Kai.

"Quit it. Will you" The guard said.

Kai stopped. Since when did they start keeping female guards?

Squinting his eyes so that they adjust to the light. He looked over at the girl.

He recognized her. She looked so different but still familiar.

What did Boris do to her? Was she alright?

But Kaia's face didn't held any form of recognition. It was blank. Her eyes were also blank….

Oh no…Kai thought. Her eyes…..they were not those fiery crimson…oh fuck….no.

They were….

Silver.


End file.
